nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Albania
| | | }} |Broadcaster = RTSH |NVSC apps = 19 (11 finals) |NVSC first = NVSC #1 |NVSC best = 1st: #19 |NVSC worst = Last: #07 SF |RoN rank = 41st |RoN best = 12th (#13) |RoN worst = 47th (#04−#05) }} Albania debuted in the first edition of the North Vision Song Contest with RTSH. It withdrew during the fourth edition and returned to the fifth with Klan TV. After They once again in the seventeenth edition, they returned in the 18th edition, changing again back to RTSH. Contestants & Results ;Table key : Winner : Second place : Last place : Automatically qualified to the final : Did not qualify for the final : Did not compete or was relegated Albania in North Vision Song Contest North Vision Song Contest 1 RTSH confirmed the participation in North Vision Song Contest 1. It selected internally Kejsi Tola with her song "Qiellin Do Ta Prek Me Ty" (Going To Touch The Sky With You). The song participated in the second semifinal. It was placed 14th with 39 points and it didn't qualify to the final. North Vision Song Contest 2 RTSH confirmed the participation in North Vision Song Contest 2. The broadcaster decided to make a National Final to select the song. Its name was "Një melodi për Shqipërinë #1" (A melody for Albania). The winner was Elhaida Dani with her song "Sje Me" (You aren't more). The song participated in the first semifinal. It was placed 5th with 83 points and Albania qualified to the final for the first time. In the final, it took the 19th place with 83 points which remains their best place in the contest. North Vision Song Contest 3 RTSH confirmed the participation in North Vision Song Contest 3. It selected internally Blero feat. Astrit Stafaj with their song "Summer Love". The song participated in the second semifinal. It was placed 19th with 28 points and it didn't qualify to the final. North Vision Song Contest 4 RTSH confirmed the participation in North Vision Song Contest 4. It selected internally Merland Kademi with his song "Këtu Fillon Parajsa" (Paradise Begins Here). The broadcaster withdrew participation shortly after the Albanian song was revealed, due to lack of support from other countries surrounding their chosen song. North Vision Song Contest 5 Klan TV confirmed the participation in North Vision Song Contest 5, after RTSH withdrew from the contest. A new HoD was announced, too. It selected internally Samanta feat. Eri On with their song "All I Need". The song participated in the second semifinal. It was placed 14th with 49 points and it didn't qualify to the final. North Vision Song Contest 6 Klan TV confirmed the participation in North Vision Song Contest 6. It selected internally Miriam Cani with her song "Pergjithmone" (Forever). The song participated in the second semifinal. It was placed 6th with 85 points and it qualified to the final for the first time with the new HoD and second in Albania's history. In the final, it took the 22nd place with 87 points. North Vision Song Contest 7 Klan TV confirmed the participation in North Vision Song Contest 7. The broadcaster decided to return in a National Selection for NVSC. Its name was "Këngë e Shqipërisë 01" (Song of Albania). The famous American rapper B.o.B. participated in the National Final as a foreign act and came last. The winner was Elvana Gjata with her song "Kudo Qe Jam" (Wherever I Am). It participated in the second semifinal and it finished last with 19 points being the worst Albanian result in the history. North Vision Song Contest 8 On 25th February, Klan TV confirmed the participation in North Vision Song Contest 8. "Këngë e Shqipërisë 02" was decided to be held for the Albanian entry for a second time. Swedish-Albanian group JEM won the national selection and were therefore selected to represent Albania in the Pre-Qualification Round for North Vision Song Contest 8 held in Turkey. Albania recieved 12 points once from Montenegro, 59 points in total and was placed 6th. That means that it was non qualified to the semi-finals of the North Vision Song Contest 8. North Vision Song Contest 9 Despite failing to qualify from the pre-qualifying round for the North Vision Song Contest 8, Klan TV confirmed the participation in North Vision Song Contest 9. A third edition of "Këngë e Shqipërisë" took place and the winner was Arilena with the song "Aeroplan" (Aiplane) with a huge landslide of 94 points from the second place in the national final. The song participated in the first semi-final and qualified placing third. In the final, Albania performed 17th and recieved 85 points taking the 16th place. North Vision Song Contest 10 Klan TV announced that Albania will have one edition's break due to financial difficulties but will return in the North Vision Song Contest 11 with a new HoD. 'North Vision Song Contest 11' On 18th September, Klan TV confirmed the participation in North Vision Song Contest 11 with a new Albanian national selection called 5 Këngëtarë dhe 1 Fitues (5 singer and 1 winner). On 29th October, Klan TV announced that Miriam Cani is the winner of 5 Këngëtarë dhe 1 Fitues with 168 points for her and her song "Shiu Im". In the final, Albania performed 16th and recieved 116 points taking the 13th place. 'North Vision Song Contest 12' On 26th December, Klan TV announced that Besa Kokedhima is the winner of 5 Këngëtarë dhe 1 Fitues 02 with 174 points for her and her song "Mbretëreshë". 'North Vision Song Contest 13' On 2nd March, Klan TV announced that Kejsi Tola will return to NVSC for Albania with her new song "Iceberg". The song does not have an official video, so it was created specifically for the competition with scenes from American TV series "Shameless", the two guys in the video are the actors Ian & Mickey. 'North Vision Song Contest 14' On 1st May, Klan TV announced that the winner of 5 Këngëtarë dhe 1 Fitues 03 are Elvana Gjata & Flori Mumajesi with song "Kuq e zi je ti, they were in 3rd place for the international jury, but the two artists edged up in the 1st place thanks to the albanian jury, they have beaten off competition from Besa 1st and Enca 2nd for international jury. 'North Vision Song Contest 15' The country withdrew from the competition due to changing broadcaster from RTSH to KlanTV. 'North Vision Song Contest 16' The country returned and was represented by Lindita with her song "Cold World", failing to qualify to the final. 'North Vision Song Contest 17' KlanTV revealed that the country won't continue to compete due to the bad results of the previous edition. 'North Vision Song Contest 18' After KlanTv reassigned as broadcaster, RTSH returned. The country sent Arilena with her song "Vegim" qualifying to the final but finishing twenty-second in the final. 'North Vision Song Contest 19' RTSH revealed that the country would compete once again. They were represented by Ronela Hajati and her song "A do si kjo" which managed to qualify and win the competitiong, marking Albania's first ever win to the contest. 'North Vision Song Contest 20' After the win the country hosted the competition at Tirana, Albania. Genta Ismajli represented the country with her song "Kishe" coming fifteenth in the final. 'North Vision Song Contest 21' The country was represented by Juliana Pasha and her song "Vullkan" failing to qualify to the final reaching the twelvth place. 'North Vision Song Contest 22' RTSH gave the opportunity to a new artist Edona Vatoci to represent the country with her song "Hala". They qualified to the final and came fifteenth. 'North Vision Song Contest 23' On September 2, 2017, the Head of the Albanian Delegation reassigned from his position, letting a new person take over the country. On the same day the new Head of Delegation, announced the confirmation of the country at the twenty-third North Vision Song Contest. On September 25th RTSH announced that Arilena will represent the country with her song "I'm Sorry". Draw history Albania has so far competed in a total of twenty-eight shows ‒ one pre-qualification round, seventeen semi-finals and nine finals.The country has mostly competed at the second semi-finals, usually at the middle spots. In the first semi-final is usually allocated at the second halves, while in the second semi-final in the first halves. Betting Odds Since the fourth edition, the betting odds are presented after the sneak peeks have been posted. They give a vague view on which countries are likely to win the competition. Albania's highest score at the betting odds have been sixth at the sixth edition. Category:Countries